The Tale Of The Dusk Knife
by cleo01
Summary: When Link uses the Dusk Knife to save Hyrule,Thea must embark on an adventure to save Hyrule and Link before it's too late... DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the characters,  apart from Thea  settings ETC.I don't own anything to do with the legend of Zelda.
1. A Legend

The Tale of the Dusk Knife

Prologue:

A legend

So, we start our story with a legend.

The legend of a sacred weapon...

"The Dusk Knife"

A knife that must never be touched unless the user has a good reason to.

The user, when they stab themselves, endures a long sleep.

Their soul floats away from their body, giving of the picture that they are dead.

But they're not.

Hopefully the soul returns to their body and the user wakes up.

If not, their ghost roams forever, never finding eternal peace.

The blade glints purple, so purple.

But this knife is hidden in the most secret of places.

It is never to be found.


	2. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Dusk Knife

Chapter 1

Thea woke up.

With a beaming smile she climbed out of bed – today was her birthday.

She ran down the stairs, excited for the day ahead. Her mum greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" Her mum said. Thea hugged her mum.

"Right, hurry up and get dressed, you have to go to the storyteller's house."Thea's mum said.

Thea had just turned twelve. All the children on their twelfth birthday had to listen to the legend of the Dusk Knife.

So Thea got dressed and left the house in a hurry. The streets of Hyrule were busy as usual – people dashing about trying to do their jobs.

Thea dashed to an obscure looking building in the shape of a dome.

Hyrule castle caught her eye as the many stories of Link, the hero of time, and Zelda, the beautiful princess, filled her head making her smile.

Little did she know that an adventure was waiting for her...

And her journey to the storyteller's was just the beginning.

She entered the strange dome. A man in a purple robe wore a smirk across his face as Thea approached him.

"Thea, is it?" He hissed. His face remained hidden.

"Yes." Thea said.

"Very well. I shall tell you the legend of the sacred Dusk Knife..."

Two hours later, Thea left the dome.

Thoughts whizzed through her head about the past hour.

The sun was set high in the sky; it was noon.

The streets were calmer now.

Thea went to the beautiful stone based fountain. To think.

The crystal clear water flowed over the curves of the centre piece.

She stared deeper into the fountain.

But a sudden tap on her shoulder made her lose her concentration.

She turned round to see...

Link.

"Oh, my..." Thea said in surprise. "It's you!"

Link smiled at her.

His blond hair covered his one eye in a side fringe.

His crystal, blue pierced right through Thea.

And his green tunic was the colour of emeralds.

An amazing sword stuck out from one of his shoulder: it glinted in the sun.

His Hyrulian ears stuck out from under his green, cone - shaped hat and through his golden blond hair.

He sat next to her as they began to chat...

**Authors Notes:**

**And we have a cliff hanger! It will get more exciting – don't worry. Just setting the scene. X ) **

**Please review and thanks 4 reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

The Tale Of The Dusk Knife.

Chapter 2

As the sun began to set in the sky, Link and Thea's conversation ended and they went their separate ways.

Link walked back to Hyrule Castle thinking about Thea's many questions.

The now lantern lit streets of Hyrule guided him to the castle gates.

Everything seemed peaceful – too peaceful.

A sudden scream came from Hyrule Castle and startled Link.

His steady walk now became a frantic dash towards Hyrule Castle.

As Link entered the gates, the smell of rotting corpses became strong, yet still Link carried on.

And he soon found out where the smell was coming from.

Hyrule soldiers and knights lay upon the floor, dead.

Link ran on to Zelda's chamber. Was she dead too?

He pushed the wooden doors open into Zelda's chamber.

Compared to the rest of Hyrule Castle, Zelda's chamber was relatively tidy.

Link looked round franticly. Where was Zelda?

Suddenly he spotted Zelda hugging her knees with her head in her lap.

She looked up at him as he approached her. Her face, tear – ridden.

"Link, is... is that you? You're not HIM in disguise?"

Link nodded.

She stood up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alive." He said. "What's happened; Hyrule's in ruins."

"HE has returned." Zelda said Zombie-like.

"Who?"

"Gannondorf."

Link's expression turned into a frown.

"Oh."

"Quick," Zelda said grabbing a purple box. "We must go to the dungeons; I have something to show you. An ancestor of mine found this long ago by chance. It was never meant to be found. Or used. However, I think that this is the time it will come handy."

Link followed Zelda, sword in hand, to the dungeons.

The secrets of the purple box were about to be revealed...

**Authors notes:**

**Thanks for reading! Everything will kick off next chapter so be prepared! All the action and the story so please keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Tale Of The Dusk Knife

Chapter 3

Zelda, Link and the mysterious box rushed down to the dungeons.

Moss clung on the top part the walls; a damp smell filled the air.

The pitch torches hung onto the walls also.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Zelda turned round.

"In this box... I have a scared weapon... that you, I fear, must use..." Zelda said mysteriously and again, zombie-like.

Zelda's eyes began to flash red...

Black patterns, like ancient Hyrulian writing, appeared all over her skin. She held out her arm at Link as though she was about to choke him.

Link stepped back and withdrew his sword and shield.

"Zelda!" He said shakily.

Suddenly Zelda began to talk normally.

"Oh, no..." Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes. "Link, you must flee. Before it's too late. It is too late for me. Don't use the Dusk Knife though! Whatever you do you can't, I mean... You must. You know the legend don't you?"

Link nodded.

"Well, it's the only way. I shall try and kill Gannondorf. Hopefully, when he thinks you're dead, you shall wake up from the Dusk Sleep. Just, please Link, please wake up."

She then hugged him.

He felt her body go limp as she entered transformation.

He carefully laid her along the hard, cold, stone floor.

He then picked up the box and unsheathed the Dusk Knife...

The blade glinted in the light as Link took a deep breath and stabbed himself in the chest.

He fell to the floor instantly.

Round the knife, his green tunic became a deep red colour, stained by the blood.

Zelda, who was just in consciousness, whispered a spell. A fairy spell.

She then fainted.

Her body then was engulfed by a golden light.

And the light left a golden fairy on the floor...

Suddenly a dark figure came walking down the stairs.

And saw Link on the floor.

"Ha! Ha! The Hero of Time is dead! That was too easy!" He cackled and walked back up the stairs.

But a thought ran through the figure's head.

It wasn't the Dusk Knife was it?

The figure turned round and walked over to Link.

"It is! Ha. Link, you are so stupid to leave this behind in a sort of will to me... Because it will help me in my ever – lasting rein." He then laughed again.

He kicked Link's corpse over to the side and grinned. He was going to enjoy this... He could feel it.

All he had to do now was to find the possessed Zelda and maybe if he got bored, possess Link too.

Then his plan would be complete.

He walked up the stairs.

When the evil shadow belonging to the figure disappeared from the walls the fairy suddenly began to glimmer...

The Fairy suddenly flew up.

Its golden wings, that were still wet, flapped clumsily as it flew into a wall.

Seeing Link's beaten up body, the fairy flapped even faster.

Desperately trying to get away from the smell of the corpse, the fairy flew franticly round the cells. Spotting a grate at the top of the wall, the fairy flew through it and entered the busy streets of Hyrule...

She had to find Thea whatever the cost...

**Author's notes**

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I improved the ending so it's; well, more dramatic – sort of. XD**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

The Tale of The Dusk Knife

Chapter 4

Thea woke up feeling sleepy.

She'd had a terrible nightmare the night before about someone she knew being stabbed and hurt.

Pushing the fear behind her, Thea got out of bed, got dressed and left the house.

She'd tied her brown hair in a loose ponytail that she had to redo because it kept coming out.

Walking through the streets, something seemed different in Hyrule.

But Thea didn't know what.

Maybe it was because Hyrule Castle was looking a bit sinister...

Walking down a tiny side street she saw a golden light.

The golden light flew in all directions, bashing into walls occasionally too.

Thea followed the light through many side streets until finally the light flew into a house, where it suddenly became a load of loose golden particles.

Thea stood there in ore as the particles suddenly became in the shape of a woman.

As the particles came together the woman had beautiful, long, light brown hair.

A stunning headdress was also placed on her head.

She wore a pink dress with lots of trimmings and decorations.

She also wore gloves on either hand and, on one of her hands there was a gold symbol of the triforce.

Upon spotting that symbol, Thea immediately bowed, knowing that this was none other than Princess Zelda.

Zelda formed and turned round to Thea kneeling bowing before her.

"Thea, I trust you know why I am here." Zelda said.

"Your majesty, is it about Link?"

"Yes... He used the dusk knife upon himself."

Thea gasped.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Link could be dead."

"But why tell me Princess Zelda?"

"Please Thea, call me Zelda."

Thea looked up.

Zelda smiled at her warmly. Thea was surprised at how informal Zelda could be.

"You," Zelda pointed at Thea. "Have an adventure before you. You are the only one who can save Hyrule now."

"How is that though?"

"HE has returned. And that is also the very reason why I have appeared as a golden fairy and loose particles. I was possessed by Gannondorf but as I underwent transformation I whispered a spell to transform partly into a fairy to escape possession."

"Wow." Thea said in ore."Gannondorf, wow. Isn't he the thing from legends?"

"Yes... now Thea change into these."

Zelda handed Thea the Hero's clothes.

"Aren't these Link's?"

"Yes he brought these new yesterday. It's the only clothing that will be suitable on your adventure for now."

"For now..?"

"The tailor is making clothes for you, similar to these. Oh and when I meant your adventure for now business I meant only until the tailors so it doesn't arouse suspicion."

"Ok..."

So they arrived at the tailors and collected Thea's clothes.

Thea tried them on: a perfect fit.

The tunic was similar to the original but it had no sleeves and the white long-sleeved T-shirt covered her arms to her wrists. And at the bottom of the tunic was a triangle pattern on the rim.

"Oh and you'll need theses too..." Zelda said giving Thea a sword and shield.

"Isn't this the Master Sword?" Thea said unsheathing the blade.

"Yes, I think you're capable of handling it."

"Great, I 've got supplies' at home and I'll tell my mum while I'm there."

Thea left quickly and about an hour later returned to Zelda.

"Good, you're back. Now one thing I have to mention before we go. I will travel with you as a fairy."

"Ok." Thea said.

"Right lets go then!" Said Zelda, who became swirling particles once again and appeared as a fairy.

Thea and Zelda left Hyrule Town and entered into the unknown.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! I've updated Chapter 3 so it's worth a look.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Tale Of the Dusk Knife

Chapter 5

"So where to?" Thea said to Zelda, her eyes sparking with excitement.

"Um..." Zelda paused. "I'm not sure."

"Well this is great! As soon as I finally get to go on an adventure, we don't even know where to sta-."

Thea scrunched her face in pain.

"Thea! Are you ok?" Zelda said in discern.

"I, I can hear a strange voice in my head, and can I take back about not knowing where to start?"

"Yeah, sure Thea, but you really need to listen to that strange voice!"

"Ok then..." Thea said.

She closed her eyes and listened to her mind.

"_Th- The- Thea listen to my words."_ The voice said.

"_Ok." _Thea said, entering deep concentration.

"_Com- Come to my spri-spring... Ordon where the hero of... lived. You must come, to stop the dark one, Gan-o—o-f. Thea, hurry."_

Thea opened her eyes immediately.

She stared at the ground deeply.

"Thea! What's the matter? What did the voice say?"

Thea told Zelda about the message the voice had given her.

"Wow, to me it sounds like Ordonia just talked to you. The light spirit of Ordon. It's a good thing I know how to summon Epona!"

"_Ordonia... Wow... talked to me..." _Thea thought.

Thea then remembered the word Epona crop up.

Wasn't that Link's horse?

"You're kidding right! Not only am I wearing clothes inspired by the hero of time, I now get to ride his horse?"

"Yep." Zelda said. "See that piece of grass over there? Go blow through it. Epona will come."

Thea now hardly containing herself, ran over to the grass picked it up and blew hard.

A beautiful tune that filled Thea's Hyrulian ears and her mind escaped the grass.

Epona galloped towards her and was a little shaky; she was sure that wasn't her master.

Thea carefully approached Epona, stroked her and said:

"Epona, it's ok. I won't hurt you: I'm actually trying to save your master."

Epona suddenly relaxed as Thea mounted her.

"Are you okay as a fairy Zelda? Just say if you need to stretch your legs or anything." Thea said.

"I'm' fine, don't worry. Just keep going 'till we get to Ordon." Zelda said.

"Yar!" Thea's voice echoed as Epona immediately began to race forwards.

Hyrule field's green meadows began to grow dark and the moon rose high above their heads.

Thea smiled as the wind blew through her green hat. It felt so good to be on an adventure.

Through the many fields they galloped as the point of midnight.

Epona gave Thea and Zelda a safe journey, every second getting closer to their destination.

As they neared Faron Woods Epona slowed to a trot.

Thoughts of what the light spirit had said ran through Thea's head.

Who was the dark one, G-a-n-o-o-f?

Sounded too strange.

They stopped and dismounted at the spirits' spring.

Thea walked into the spring's crystal clear waters.

Zelda reformed next to Thea in the spring as golden light emerged from the spring.

After forming, the spirit spoke the words:

"_Thea you are wise to follow my advice. For I have important information that will help you in your quest..."_ The spirit's voice echoed from around the spring.

Thea could only listen to the spirits' words...

And hope for the best.

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! Thea's just about to start her adventure! I can't believe it's chapter 5 already! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Tale Of The Dusk Knife

Chapter 6

"_Thea, as you know Link, the Hero of Time has used the scared weapon... Although this may bring great sorrow to you and Princess Zelda now, it is a vital distraction for Gannondorf: giving you more time to save Hyrule and the Hero. As you also know, the master sword has also accepted you; you are pure of heart..."_

Thea stood in the pool of crystal water listening to every word of the spirit.

Zelda stood next to her, concentrating hard too.

"_Thea, close your eyes...you will see an image in your mind, do not shy away from it however horrific. You must see it..." _The spirit said calmly.

Thea did as instructed and slowly closed her eyes...

Suddenly an image of Gannondorf appeared across her mind.

Thea so desperately wanted to open her eyes but knew she couldn't.

Suddenly the Gannondorf picture disappeared and a new one of Hyrule castle with a dark sky.

Thea hoped that the reason why it was dark was because it was night-time in Hyrule but she had a feeling it wasn't.

Suddenly she saw Gannondorf ride up to Hyrule castle on his horse through the Castle Town.

Her mind image seemed to follow him.

He suddenly dismounted and barged through the grand doors into the castle.

The castle wasn't its usual warm, stone, grey colour instead it was a cold, icy, looking fortress that was uninviting.

Gannondorf strode through the draughty corridors as though he was looking for something.

He turned down the corridor headed to the dungeons.

Thea had a real sense of dread as he turned again and walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

She felt the sweat rolling off of her as her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Gannondorf immediately saw Link and withdrew his sword.

An immense smile grew on Gannondorf's face, not a pleasant smile, a cruel, evil smile.

He lifted up his sword... and... he...

Struck Link in the heart.

A puddle of blood lined Link as his face went pale.

"Nooo!" Shouted Thea in horror "Link, no you can't die! No!"

Thea fell to her knees and made a soft splash in the pool of water.

"_Thea, you must keep watching!"_ Said the spirit in concern.

Thea concentrated once more and watched the image.

Gannondorf then picked up an ancient looking book and read it.

The page read:

_The Dusk knife_

_When used, the victim endures a long sleep that looks a lot like they are dead._

_But they are not. If they are lucky, they will eventually wake up if not..._

_To guarantee revival from the Dusk Knife you must..._

Thea's mind suddenly went blank.

She opened her eyes.

"_Thea what you did see was the future of Hyrule... If you do not save it..."_

Thea stood astounded.

The fate of Hyrule rested on her shoulders, whether she liked it or not.

If she succeed, she would be rewarded greatly if not she would fall and the rest of Hyrule would fall with her...

"I know. I will save it. Gannondorf won't have a chance." Thea smiled at Zelda.

Zelda gave a smile back.

"_Very well Thea, you will first need to enter the Forest Temple, north from here." _Ordonia said back.

Thea nodded and smiled again at Zelda.

Zelda gave another smile back.

"Thank you." said Thea as Ordonia dissolved into golden light back into the spring.

As Thea turned away from the spring she felt a sudden wave of excitement over come her.

"Well, we know where we are going now! Let's go!"

The pair of them walked north, into Faron Woods, where their destiny awaited them.

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks 4 reading! Sorry for the month late update... XD**

**Please review! Thea's first temple is next chapter so please keep reading!**

**Sorry for the slight mistake pointed out by Swordsman of the Century...**

**I was rushing to get it updated for you folks who have waited a month!**

**; )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **** Sorry for the long update, I tried doing two chapters at a time but it sort of failed... Anyway, if I happen to write another story whilst I'm writing this one, don't worry! I am still continuing The Tale Of The Dusk Knife! Anyway enjoy!**

The Tale Of The Dusk Knife.

Chapter 7

As Thea ran joyfully off, the Dark King's plans came into true context.

Gannondorf strolled majestically around the ruins of Hyrule castle, poking the fallen guards with the end of ancient sword as he walked past them.

Just to check they were dead.

His unnerving grin widened when the guard he had just poked (more like stabbed,) had cried out in pain; he was still alive.

This was his idea of fun.

Gannondorf continued this until he came to a great set of doors.

From his hands he conjured a ball of evil, dark magic of which he then used to blast away the doors that sealed the entranced to the great library.

When he had gained access, he began to rip through the book shelves of ancient books.

Pages and pages that contained both factual and fictional content upon them softly fell like snow to the hard stone floor.

Gannondorf finally stopped when he had found what he was looking for.

The book, that Gannondorf had acquired, was covered in ancient writing and was purple of colour.

He flung the book into the air as he shouted loud and clear:

"Vaati, Dark Link, Cole, Bellum, Zant and the Majora's Mask come back to me!"

Suddenly six dark figures appeared before him.

When they had formed Gannondorf raised his hand high and said,

"I believe you're all wondering why I have resurrected you from the dead. Well the answer is that I, new king of Hyrule and the Gerudos, has taken over Hyrule and has found Link dead. So what I propose is that you join me and will rule one of the six provinces each."

"You're telling me that that _pest_ is dead?" Vaati questioned.

"Yes." Gannondorf gave an evil smile.

"I don't believe you." Vaati said turning his head.

"Fine!" Gannondorf shouted angrily. "Servants! Bring me Link's body!"

Two stalfos ran down to the dungeon to retrieve the young hero's body.

Gannondorf smiled.

He observed his army.

"Right! Bellum! You can take charge of the Lanayru province. I trust you will be fine in Lake Hylia, yes?" Gannondorf inquired.

"_Fish and chips_!" Bellum shouted loudly.

"Okay..." Gannondorf said unnerved. "Zant, you will rule the Desert province, Majora's mask, you will rule the Snowpeak province, Dark Link, you will rule the Eldin province, Vaati, you will rule the Ordonia province and finally Cole you shall rule the Faron province."

Seconds later, after Gannondorf had finished, the two stalfos came back with Link's body.

They threw his body on the floor before running off.

Vaati and the other five stared, mouths wide open.

"He looks different from when I fought him but I can see that it's him." Vaati said apologetically.

"He looks rather pale and his tunic is quite stained with blood." Zant said unsurely.

"That's because he is _dead_ you idiot!" Vaati barked at Zant.

Gannondorf clapped his hands.

"Right, I think this calls for one thing... _Party_!" Gannondorf shouted as all the villains except for Dark Link started dancing.

Dark Link wasn't so sure that Link was actually dead... not yet anyway.

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am sorry for the long update again...**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
